The present invention relates to wind operated toys or lawn ornaments and in particular wind operated toys or lawn ornaments in the shape of a fish or the like. In particular, the present invention relates to a toy or lawn ornament which when subjected to an air-stream, the motion of the toy imitates the swimming motion of a fish while at the same time indicating wind direction and qualitatively, airspeed.
There are at present, numerous designs for lawn ornaments and toys and the like which are designed to move when subjected to an air-stream. Typical of such devices are pinwheels and other similar structures employing bladed propellers. Additionally, numerous pendants and wind direction devices are known.
The present invention relates to a wind operated device in the shape of a fish or the like. The device comprises at least two generally planar or segmented constructions of a lightweight material, each of the segments being flexibly connected to the other and a support rod connected to one of the segments by means of a bearing for supporting of the said device. When the device is subjected to an air-stream, the segments move in a generally sinuous pattern in imitation of motion of a fish or the like while at the same time indicating wind direction.
In an aspect of the invention, the device is in the shape of an angelfish comprised of three segments flexibly connected together.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the device is in the shape of a tadpole having three sections.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the wind operated device in the shape of a fish or the like comprises a generally planar body in the shape of a fish or the like, the body, when subjected to an airstream, being capable of moving in a generally sinuous pattern in imitation of the motion of a fish or the like. The body in the front region is connected to a support rod by means of a bearing for supporting the body.